This invention relates to food processing devices and, more particularly, to a device to facilitate skewering of meat or other food.
Many popular foods, for example shish kebob, and city chicken, are pierced with a skewer prior to or after cooking and are very often served on the skewer. Conventionally, the skewering operation is performed manually. The worker normally holds the food to be skewered in one hand and pierces it with a skewer. As will be appreciated, this is a time consuming, laborious and uneconomical method of positioning the food products on a skewer. Moreover, these manual preparations are, to some extent, unsanitary and do not lend themselves to mass production of skewered food products. Various automatic skewering machines have been proposed in the past. These various machines have not achieved widespread application, however, either because they have been overly complicated and overly expensive in construction or because they have not efficiently performed the required skewering operations.